Luminance
by risokura
Summary: In my dream you weren't there. TifaCloud Lime.


**D****isclaimer:** I don't own FFVII.

**Luminance**

It was raining lightly that night in Nibelhiem. Tifa had decided that she needed some time away from Midgar, so after persuading Cloud to come along with her in case she needed a "big strong man" to protect her, here the two of them were on vacation in the small town for the time being. Although they were suppose to be relaxing, Tifa was not. She had been tossing in turning in her bed for the past 2 hours. She gave a helpless moan and cried out in pain. She wasn't at peace, and the thing that was causing it…were her dreams.

_There was blood everywhere. Falling from the sky, soaking the streets and everyone that was in them. People cried out in pain and rain with no idea where they were going. In the midst of it all stood Tifa._

_The Shinra had were back and they were wrecking havoc once again. There lay a body in Tifa's arm. One that had been hurt severely while protecting everyone else. _

_"Cloud…" she said, shaking the blonde in her arms. He didn't wake up._

Tifa rolled over on her side and let out a strangled cry. "Don't…"

_"Don't leave me…" she managed to choke out. Cloud smiled faintly and shushed her wiping away any stray tears that came down her face. "Tifa…" She held one hand to his and he looked at the sky. "Do not cry for me…"_

_Tifa shook her head. "Cloud…"_

_He gave her a reassuring look and then closed his eyes, and his hands fell limp. She shook him. "Cloud…Cloud…wake up! Cloud? CLOUD!"_

Tifa woke up, her clothes and face drenched in sweat. "Cloud…" Her heart beat was faster than normal and she felt herself start to cry. "Don't leave me…" She shook her head.

_It…wasn't real. It was only a dream…get it together Tifa. Only a dream…_

She pulled the covers off the lower half of her body and crossed over to the door of her room and opened it.

She knocked on the door to Cloud's room. She heard a slight ruffle of sheets and then Cloud opened the door dressed in a pair of baggy flannel pants and was shirtless. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Tifa?" He asked.

She blushed for a moment and then lunged forward to hug the confused blonde. Cloud blushed slightly as he felt a certain part of her brush up against his chest. "I had a bad dream…" she said.

Cloud looked down at the brown-haired girl. "A…bad dream? He asked.

Tifa let go of Cloud and gave a sigh as she crossed over to the other side of the room. "It was about you…and I couldn't sleep…" Cloud scratched his head as he walked Tifa perch her arms on top of the windowsill. She shook her head and then turned toward Cloud. There were tears in her eyes. "Cloud…I thought you had died."

She walked over to the bed and sat down. "I know it was only a dream…but it felt so real…"

Cloud gave a sigh. "Tif…" he said and sat down. She had begun to cry more openly. Cloud sat down behind her and slunk his arms around her neck. She gave a surprised "eep!" and Cloud proper his head against Tifa's.

"It was…the Shinra." She gave another hiccup and rubbed her eyes. "They did it. They were back again and everything…everyone…"

Cloud silenced her. "There gone now. Everything is normal again."

Tifa gave a sigh. "I know…but…" she turned her body around in his arms so that there eyes met. "The dream was just to real…"

Cloud hugged her closer to him. "It's over now and everything is okay." He shook his head. "There's…no reason that we should dwell in the past."

Tifa thought for a moment and then asked. "Cloud…would it be alright if I spent the night in your room tonight?"

Cloud blushed heavily at the thought of having Tifa in his bed. His mind wandered to what he might do and he shook his head. _What am I thinking? Tifa obviously needs me right now and all I can think about is…_Cloud blushed again and saw Tifa walk over to the other side of the bed and got in.

She gave a sigh of content as she buried herself in the cover, lying on her stomach and pulling her arms under the pillow. Cloud saw her small form shape the covers to it's liking and she let out a small breath and then closed her eyes.

Cloud slid in on the other side, intent on keeping what sensibility he had left in his mind.

Tifa on the other hand was contemplating what she should do. Here she was, with Cloud. In his bed…doing…her mind drifted and she scolded herself. Turning to look at Cloud who was trying to get back to sleep she gave a sigh and snuggled herself into his arms.

Cloud opened one eye to look down at Tifa and saw that he had a clear view of her breasts. He shook his head again and closed his eyes.

"Cloud…" He opened his eyes again and saw two big brown eyes staring directly into his own. He raised his eyebrows. "Hm?"

Tifa hesitated "…I love you. I know it's stupid. But…it's true…and…" Her words were halted by Cloud's own mouth descending upon her own. The kiss was warm and gentle as Cloud slid his arm around Tifa's body, somewhat burying her beneath him. She responded by pulling herself up and craning her neck so that the position was more comfortable. He paused slightly and then looked at Tifa's brown almond eyes.

"Cloud…I want…you." She said.

He paused and then looked down into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She nodded and hugged him closer. "I want…all of you. I want to be with you…"

Understanding what she meant, Cloud lay Tifa down on the bed softly and pulled the hair clasp off her hair, her brown hair spilling over the bed.

_She's so beautiful…_Cloud pulled off her shirt, exposing her smooth skin to the cold air of the room. Her panties were then tossed after her shirt to the other side of the room. She gave a small shiver and uttered his name. "Cloud…"

She tugged at his pants and he smiled slightly. "I know, I know…" He pulled them off in one tug. He pulled off his boxers and threw them into the same direction as Tifa's shirt and panties. Looking back at her brown eyes in the darkness, the moonlight there only light he asked her one question. "Are you sure about this?"

And her answer? Yes.

o—o

Morning came and Cloud was greeted with a small bundle of something in his arms. Tifa. She had her arms linked around his neck, her body pressed to his. Her hair fell over her face and she looked like she was having better dreams than before.

Cloud stifled a yawn, trying not to wake the angel that slept in his arms. She gave a murmur and snuggled in further. He brushed her bangs from her eyes. They had been through so much together. From their childhood, to Meteor. They had stayed with each other through thick and thin.

Now here they were. Finally having confessed there love to the other, they were finally at peace. Cloud felt Tifa turn in his arms slightly and found herself greeted by the rising sun. She woke up slowly and yawned. Registering what was around her she looked at Cloud who shrugged and smiled at her.

"Mornin'." He said giving her a kiss on the head.

Tifa blushed and smiled also. "Good morning…" She yawned and gave a stretch. "What time is it?" she asked.

Cloud looked at the clock on the wall behind her. He ruffled his hair and gave a small sigh. "11:32 am…"

Tifa gave a sigh and rolled over. "It would appear…that it is quite late."

"The clock doesn't lie."

"…yes…" She yawned. "I'm still tired though…and I blame you for keeping me up." She gave a small little grin and chuckled a bit.

"Hey…you kept me up…"

"That much is also true."

The two were quiet for some time. Cloud finally decided to break the silence.

"…Tifa?"

"Yes?"

He paused for a moment.

"…I love you."

"I love you too, Cloud…I always have…I always will…you are my light…ma lumière..."

_Fin_


End file.
